Ever After
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: We all know the fairy tales of the Grimm Brothers with a fairy tale ending, they say it is a happy ending but behind of all of that happiness are dark untold stories. Read about the not so happy characters who got taken into the mental institute Ever After to recover from their trauma.
1. Beasts of the Forest

**Ch 1; Beasts of the Forest**

So here is the first chapter of my story already. I had (and still have) much fun writing this story. This chapter is slightly based of the webcomic Ever After, that can be read on Snafu Comics or Snafu Comics Wiki. But anyways here is the story!

* * *

In a place Far Far Away, there is a little village called Grimmoire. In this little town all the wonderful fairy tale character reside. There are many happy people living together. Princes save princesses, animals experience funny adventures, and a lot more. All of these people having their own happily ever after, or at least it seems that way. Because behind all the happiness there are untold dark stories, stories of people who didn't get a happily ever after, people who went through a horrible event and even became traumatized for life. Lately this happened very often in Grimmoire, the people who have been badly traumatized are brought to the Mental Institute Ever After, a small island close to the village. When they noticed people were causing trouble because of their trauma they were taken by the government and brought to the mental institute.

Ever After is a place where they try to recover the patients from their trauma. They let them slowly heal until they can assure they will cause no problems in Grimmoire. But lately nobody has come out of Ever After, nobody. It's like they are trapped there. Is it because they've been that badly traumatized or is there something terrible behind all this?

* * *

On the island a little man was running towards the Control Tower, a very weird looking tower. If a tornado managed to pick up about four dozen gothic cathedrals and slammed them all together, it'd look like the Control Tower. The man was running with small steps, so he wasn't fast, and he chuckled a bit while running. He had a map, with papers in it, in his hand which was shaking nervously. The man entered the building and took the elevator upstairs to the ninth floor, of the ten. The door opened and he now stood in a room with three other people.

"Ah there you are Rumplestiltskin. I was wondering what was taking you so long." a living egg said, who wore a nice suit.

"Sorry master, here are the forms." Rumplestiltskin said and handed the map in his hands over to his boss. The egg looked at the files and looked to Rumplestiltskin again.

"You are dismissed." the egg man said while looking at the documents. Rumplestiltskin smiled and left the room.

"What does it say Humpty?" a tall man asked. He had gray hair but was bald in the middle, he wore a long doctor's coat, black glasses and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Those are just some forms about how many patients we currently have, and the incident files of them. But I see that there is one patient who is actually making progress." Humpty Dumpty said with a frown on his face. "Hulda, would you mind taking this patient to Professor Cricket? Remember that we need her."

"I will do so sir." an old woman said. She wore a nurse outfit with a long white coat over it. Her hair was gray and tied in a knot and she also wore small reading glasses.

"Thank you Mother Hulda, you are always so kind." Humpty smiled as Hulda left the room.

"Dr. Know-All." Humpty said to get the attention of his creepy colleague. "When is the next session starting of our dearest patient?"

"Soon, soon sir. I just have to make some preparations and call the soldiers and battle-maids and then we can begin with the session." the doctor grinned.

"Wonderful."

"Then I will go now, I will alert you when we are going to begin." Dr. Know-All left the room leaving Humpty Dumpty alone.

"Everything is going great. Just don't mess this up, like the previous time. I don't want you to screw up my plans again." Humpty mumbled to himself and sat down in his comfortable round chair behind his desk.

* * *

"Secure the perimeter! Move it people! Move it!" a woman shouted through a crowded area where many soldiers and battle-maids were preparing for something.

"The boss is here, Dr. Know-All." Rumplestiltskin said as Humpty Dumpty walked into the room. Rumplestiltskin left and Humpty stood next to the doctor watching the army getting ready.

"Make a semi-circle around the door! This is a code 41-niner blue! Come on people hurry up!" she shouted again. A semi-circle was formed around a big locker door where a patient was kept. All the people were aiming their weapons at the door.

"Mmm… This is the farthest any of the inmates have ever gotten." Humpty said. Suddenly a swooshing sound was heard behind the doors, after a brief second of silence the door broke in pieces and fell on the floor. A little girl stepped out of the entrance.

"Good lord! There she is! She's…really small." a soldier said. The girl wore a red cloak with a red hood. Under her cloak a blue dress could be seen, her cloak was attached to her dress with a yellow ribbon. Over her dress several brown straps could be seen and on the end of her dress was a white semi-circle.

"Isn't she armed?" another said. But then she drew a saw-blade and rushed towards the army.

"Holy Christ! Fire, fire!" a soldier yelled. Red threw her blade towards some soldiers.

"Lieutenant look out!" a battle maid shouted.

"Ha, nothing I can't handle sweetheart. I'd like to see her cut her way through this!" The blade hit the shield of the lieutenant and the blade went back to Red. She then spun her blade rapidly around which surprised the lieutenant.

"Gonna come and get me yourself then, eh little girl. Come on then! Let's…" Red threw her blade towards the shield that went straight through it and the lieutenant, to the horror of the others.

"For the love of god someone shoot her! Shoot her!" one said. "Holy shit did you see that!?" another said.

"This isn't boding well…" Humpty said with a serious face.

The soldiers that surrounded Red all got sliced into pieces by her.

"Don't worry, I got her!" a battle maid said, but as soon as she finished her sentence Red sliced her body in half. The army was shocked but before they could even move they also were obliterated. A huge soldier with a giant Gatling gun shot on her. Red easily dodged all the bullets and sliced him followed by others who surrounded her. Red then continued killing everyone and headed towards Humpty Dumpty and Dr. Know-All.

"Cease fire everyone! She's heading for the president, cease fire!" someone shouted out of the room. Red landed on the fence and wanted to attack Humpty but suddenly someone stepped on her shoulder and she fell on the ground, unable to move.

"Pff…That was terribly anti-climactic. Though I suppose we've allowed her enough fun for quite a while." Humpty said as he looked at the little girl lying on the ground. A orange cat with a black hat, yellow plume, red scarf and metal boots landed on the fence behind Humpty.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Boots. Take the girl to the solitary chamber on level C-7, if you would be so kind." Puss nodded and took the body and left.

"Entertaining as that was, see to it that we do not have any more unexpected surprises. We can't afford further risks to the completion of the project. Dr. Know-All, could you see to it that all the men are back on their feet before you-know-who arrives?" Humpty said.

"Yes sir, Mr. president." the doctor smiled. Humpty left the room, Dr. Know-All then faced the nurses who stepped into the battlefield.

"Okay you know the drill. It's time to clean up." Dr. Know-All said. "I want to have enough time to restore the body's." the doctor left the room as the nurses started to collect the limbs of the torn apart persons.

"Why are we actually doing this?" a male nurse said as he picked up a leg from the ground and put it inside of a cart.

"For Dr. Know-All to re-initiate the bodies of the fallen ones." a, slightly overweight, nurse said to the intern.

"How is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me, all I know is that Dr. Know-All is capable of doing anything. Without him here we all would be like this." the woman said and held up a ripped of face of a soldier, which gave the creeps to the intern.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood was walking through the forest, on her way to her grandmother. Her mother was very ill, so she was sent by her mother to bring her a basket of bread, apples and some milk. She was having fun walking through the forest, she saw bunny's and fairies. But then she heard some laughter.

She heard it again and felt a presence close to her. She began running towards her grandmother's cottage. She heard it again and looked around but didn't see anything. She ran towards the door of the cottage, she touched the doorknob.

"Where are you going so soon little girl?" she suddenly heard from behind. Red looked behind her and a glob-like wolf merged out of the ground, the Big Bad Wolf, to the shock of Red.

"Please, please open." Red mumbled to herself as she tried to open the door.

"What is your name little girl?" the wolf asked.

"Oh please, please, please, please…" Red almost cried, still trying to open the door while she saw the wolf approaching.

"Don't you remember me? Once very well acquainted yes, within my belly I do believe." the wolf came closer. "Won't you come back!" the wolf shouted and dashed towards Red, who could quickly dodged and fell on the ground and saw handcuffs around her wrists.

"Wh-what!?" Red said and looked at the handcuffs. She looked back at the wolf with tear filled eyes.

"You haven't forgotten, have you silly girl? You will not forget." the words of the wolf constantly haunted her mind.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! Go away!" Red shouted. "Y-You're not… You're not supposed to be here! Why won't you leave me alone!" the words still were haunting her mind as she cried for them to go away.

"Child look at your hands. It is there."

"W-What… who?" Red looked at her hands as a big saw-blade appeared there.

"You have the means within you. Now you must kill them. You must kill them all! Kill them, kill them now. Every one of them. Or they will gobble you up. Now, child." Red's anger began to rise which seemed to please the wolf.

"Yes…yes, that's right. You are doing well, dear. Let it grow within you. Release your fears."

"Leave…"

"Let it consume you."

"…me…"

"Do it… now."

"…ALONE!" Red shouted as she grabbed the saw-blade in her hands and stormed at the Big Bad Wolves, and slayed each one of them, not to realize it was the army that was trying to stop her.

"There is such anger, such fury inside you. Don't worry, you're such a good girl. You've made such progress, we are all so proud of you. You will be well again soon, and when you are well, you can come home. Don't you want to come home?" the wolf whispered in her ears.

Red looked up and saw all the wolves merge together to one big bad wolf that broke the cottage of her grandmother, Red looked up in fear. The wolf was smiling at her while Red looked with widened eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Oh, child…" the wolf laughed. "What big eyes you have."

* * *

Dr. Know-All walked through the corridors of Ever After until he arrived at the elevator. Just as always he was greeted by security, but didn't respond. He went down to the lab of Professor Cricket.

"Hello Dr. Know-All. You look fine today." the old cricket said.

"Thank you. And how is our little red doing?"

"The session of today was pretty heavy, but like always she's recovering rapidly." he said. "Seeing the intensity of her grimm leaving her body she should be in critical condition, but she's doing better than other times."

"So she's recovering, that's always fine to hear. And how Is her mental status?"

"It's still hard to figure out. After each session she displays other events, although the same elements can be found." Cricket turned towards the window and looked at Red lying in a white dress on the table in the room behind the glass. "Her Grandmother's Cottage keeps returning, and two weeks prior a silhouette of a man and now a bunch of wolves."

"I see."

"She herself still can't remember what happened that day exactly, this everything is just a possibility of what she thought happened that day." Cricket turned to the doctor again. "But might I add , I'm a bit of concerned of the frequency of your sessions as of late. I believe her mental facilities are only going to deteriorate the harder we push at them."

Dr. Know-All laughed. "We have nothing to worry about this little girl here. She still has so much to show us."

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'does the end justify the means' doctor? If this continues like this I'm sure we will end up with a hollow shell, and all of our observations will have been for nothing."

"Hmm… When will she be ready to go to her chamber?"

"I think I can get her there tomorrow morning."

The doctor had a frown on his face but turned it into a smile again. "No, I want her back in two hours, she must be ready for the next session. We need the twins to come in here quickly, if this little scheme is going to be of any fruition." Dr. Know-All paused for a little while.

"I see. If you are sure about it."

"Professor Cricket, we both know Red recovers in no time. Just take care of it, okay?"

"I do. I just want to alarm you of what can happen, it can be even worse then I just said."

Dr. Know-All laughed. "I will see you soon, professor." Dr. Crooked left. Professor Cricket shook his head and turned back to watching Red's condition.

* * *

"Where are you book?" a young girl was walking around in her chamber looking for a book of hers. She wore a long blue with a black corset-like over it, an upside down heart on it and white sleeves. She had long, almost golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. But on her face were several scars, a big one over her left eye and a big one at her cheek. In addition to that she also wears a black necklace.

"Miss Goldilocks." a little pig walked to her window, the pig had a big blank eye and a smaller black eye. Goldilocks looked happy and headed over to him.

"Iggy, I seem to have lost one of my favorite books. I looked everywhere, can you help me find it?" Goldilocks asked.

"Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yeah really, it's nowhere to find."

"Have you also looked on the ceiling? Most people forget to look at the ceiling." Iggy said and pointed up. Goldilocks looked up and the book fell from her head.

Goldilocks chuckled. "It was on my head the whole time."

"But miss Goldilocks, you have visitors. There are some nobles from the main island who want to meet you."

"Oh gracious, well then hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The nobles were two old men in a tuxedo, a woman wearing a white fur jacket and her little daughter who wore the same. The nobles studied Goldilocks, her appearance and behavior.

"She looks pretty normal to me. And she also doesn't wear the same costume as most patients." the woman said. "They look quite finely tailored, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, b-but that is very easy to explain. Miss Goldilocks is one of our s-class charges. Her alignment is much more advanced. As such, her com-comfort is of most utmost priority to us. S-class patients are given unique uniforms as a result." Iggy explained.

"Ah I see what you are trying to say. To comfort them in their surroundings." one of the man said.

"Exactly. Dr. Know-All himself came up with the idea, and it seems to have done a- an amount of good for our patients." the little girl walked up to the glass and looked at Goldilocks and studied her face.

"Mom look at her face, it is all covered with scars!" the girl said. Goldilocks looked confused as the mother walked towards her child to get her away.

"I what? I don't have any… scars." Goldilocks said.

"Yeah you have, your whole face is covered with them." The girl said as she was pulled away by her mother who also looked at the face of Goldilocks. Iggy also saw the sad face of Goldilocks and tried to continue.

"B-but if you… if you wanted more information about the… uniforms…" Iggy said but was interrupted.

"There's, there's nothing there. Nothing." Goldilocks said. "I don't, I've been… " a weird shadow appeared behind Goldilocks to the shock of the woman.

"…What was that? Was there something behind her?" the woman mumbled to herself while holding hands with her daughter. Suddenly Mother Hulda walked into the room.

"Ah, excuse me. I think it's time to move forwards the tour." she said. "It would be time for Miss Goldi's weekly appointment with at the psych ward. I trust you all understand." Hulda said.

"But Mrs. Hulda I have still some questions to ask Miss Goldilocks." Iggy said but then looked into the eyes of Hulda which scared him away. Iggy motioned the nobles out of the room and continued the tour.

Mother Hulda walked into Goldi's room. "Miss Goldilocks's, it's time for your appointment." she looked at Goldilocks and saw her stare into the distance. "Are you… alright?" Goldilocks snapped out of her staring and turned around. "Oh I'm alright. Silly me, I must've been missing some sleep." she said and giggled.

"You must be nervous. It is the big day for you, as I recall."

"Yes, that might be it."

"Well, let's go. We don't want to keep Mr. Cricket waiting." Mother Hulda walked over to Goldilocks and cast a spell on her hands. "I know how good you've been lately, sweetie. But we have to go about this the usual way, all right?"

"I understand."

"Your hands please." Mother Hulda made a circle around both of Goldi's hands, she then also made a circle above her head which both were made out of dark magic and appeared in the form of letters. Hulda then started to walk and a line from Goldi's magical handcuffs appeared.

"All right, let's get a move on. Stay close to me, a lot of people seem to be on the edge today." Hulda said and Goldilocks nodded. The two walked through the large halls of the base level of Ever After. Goldilocks occasionally waved at other patients that she met during her time residing here.

"Hey, Goldilocks!" somebody shouted from behind her. Goldilocks turned around and saw a puppet with a broom approaching her. He wore a large cloth, a small hat, dark brown hair and he had several gears in his ears and one in his eyebrow, acting as piercings. "Hi there, Hello, good afternoon!" he said and stood still next to Goldilocks.

"Ah, hello Pinocchio. And a good afternoon to you as well. How are you?" Goldilocks said happily.

Pinocchio threw his floor cloth aside. "I'm doing fine, thanks. So today is the big day huh. You're going to see Professor Cricket, for your big evaluation, right? I'm so excited!"

"Yes, yes. I'm quite excited myself as well… though I must say I'm more than a little nervous. I fear I may wear my wrist to the bone at this rate." Goldi said as felt her wrists and chuckled a little.

"Actually, that's why I sort of stopped you. I want you to take this along." Pinocchio said and held his hands up which showed a little wooden star with a pin in it.

"What is it…" Goldilocks said while she studied to object.

"It is my lucky wishing star. I've had it since… well like forever. I think it might be lucky. Well, if you want it to be." Pinocchio smiled and felt a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you very much. But don't you need it for yourself. I mean, they give you jobs like crawling through vents and stuff, those things do seem a bit dangerous to me."

"Pfff, don't worry. Nothing will happen, I'm made of harder stuff then you credit me for, ma'am." Pinocchio said and knocked on his wooden head which made Goldilocks laugh.

"Well I don't want to bother you anymore, and I have to get back ton work so I will get out of your way." Pinocchio picked up his floor cloth and wanted to leave.

"But wait, I haven't even put it on yet. You have to see if it looks good on me." Goldilocks turned to Hulda. "Nurse Hulda would you mind?"

"Heaven forbid that this boy doesn't make you come late for your appointment. Now then turn around." Goldilocks turned around and Hulda put the lucky charm around her neck as a necklace. "There we go."

"Ah I love it! And I will not lie, I feel at least twice as lucky as before. Thank you so much Pinocchio, I really love it." Goldilocks smiled as she couldn't be any happier.

"You really have a big heart! I know someday all of your kindness will be rewarded." She went to Pinocchio and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure Mr. Cricket would be very proud of you. Take care of yourself, see you later." Goldilocks said as she headed towards Professor Cricket with Hulda.

"Bye…" Pinocchio said. If he wasn't made of wood he knew his whole face would be red. Suddenly a dagger was thrown through his mop. Pinocchio looked up and saw Puss in Boots scratching some wood to sharpen his claws.

"I'm not scared of you, bootlicker." Pinocchio said angry. He then continued cleaning the floors with his floor cloth. Puss only smiled.

* * *

"So Professor Cricket, I heard you're having a meeting with Miss Goldilocks today." Dr. Know-All said while he was playing an reenactment of Red's encounter with the Big Bad Wolf.

"Yes, she is almost recovered. This is the day of her evaluation, an important day for little Goldilocks." Professor Cricket said.

"You know what that means, right?" Dr. Know-All said and left the puppets alone.

"Unfortunately I do." Cricket said. "Well, I think Hulda should arrive soon with Goldi so it's better for you to leave now."

Dr. Know-All was thinking. "Hm… I think I will stay. The boss will also come and watch the evaluation. We will all be here."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Goldilocks gets very nervous with many people around, and you know what she is capable of, right?"

"That, I also know. We will watch her from a distance." Dr. Know-All walked away with a smile on his face. Shortly after that Hulda arrived with Goldilocks. Hulda unlocked Goldilocks and let her sit with Professor Cricket. Hulda herself left and joined Dr. Know-All and Humpty Dumpty somewhere high up in the room on a platform.

Goldilocks looked around and saw little figures of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. She then put all her attention to Professor Cricket, who just laid down a files in front of him.

"So Miss Goldilocks , we've seen you have made a lot of progress lately, you haven't caused us any problems at all really." Professor Cricket complimented her. "But, I would like to hear your story again, last time you seemed to have trouble with it, so I'd like to see how your progress has helped."

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell, but… I guess I have to tell." Goldilocks said but she wasn't excited as much as before. She grabbed her lucky star and started to tell her story.

"I remember I was playing in the forest with some other children from the village. We were playing with a ball… yes, a ball. But one of the boys kicked it too hard and it went deeper into the forest, the part where we are forbidden to go to." Goldilocks paused for a moment and continued.

"Because I was the closest to it, I requested that I would go and get the ball back. I found the ball near a cabin. Out of curiosity I dropped the ball and looked through the window, discovering no one was home. I went inside and saw hot porridge on the table. I sat on the smallest chair and ate the porridge but it was too hot, which caused me spit it out and the chair to break. I explored the house some more and found three beds and laid down in the smallest one. I woke up in the late-midday because I heard noises from downstairs. Suddenly a baby bear stood in front of me which chased me. I startled and ran downstairs and encountered two huge bears. The bears asked why I broke into their house and I told it was out of curiosity. I promised the bears never to do it again and they let me go." Goldilocks finished and took a deep breath.

"Hmm… interesting. Is that really what happened?" Professor Cricket asked.

"Yes."

"But why are you here then? And how did you get those scars on your face?" Professor Cricket took off his glasses. "I was hoping for some progress but it seems you still keep your fears locked inside of yourself."

"W-what do you mean? This is the truth, and why are people saying I have scars? There's nothing there. And my mother sent me here so I could learn my lesson, and I learned it, so why can't I leave?" Goldilocks said as the anger in her voice started to rise.

"Miss Goldilocks, have you ever felt your own face since you've been here? Have you looked in the mirror?" Professor Cricket said. Goldilocks stroke her cheek and felt a scar at her chin. She then looked around in the room for a mirror and was shocked when she saw one. She saw a big scratch across her eye.

"Do you now understand? Your mother brought you here because you are traumatized."

"No….no, that can't be true, no." shadows appeared behind her, two big shadows. Dr. Know-All was holding a figure of Goldilocks and put it down on a table next to figures of the three bears.

"President. It would be better to take Miss Goldilocks back to her chamber." Mother Hulda recommended.

"No, wait just a minute. I want to see what is going to happen." Humpty Dumpty answered. Goldilocks stood up and her scars began to bleed. The Three Bears became visible behind her and there was distortion in the room.

"Oh my, I've never seen Goldi this angry." Hulda said.

The bears stepped forwards towards Professor Cricket who just sat on his chair waiting for something to happen. Goldilocks then slid with her hand across the lucky charm that she got from Pinocchio. Her eyes widened and the bleeding of her scars stopped. The distortion faded away as did the bears, after that Goldilocks fell unconscious on the floor.

"That was very interesting." Humpty said. "Let's go doctor." he said and left the scene.

"Hulda, would you mind taking Miss Goldilocks back to her chamber?" Dr. Know-All said and Hulda only nodded. She walked towards the body of Goldilocks and cast a spell on her.

"She is far away from being fully recovered, isn't she?" Hulda asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I still don't know what Humpty is up to exactly, but we have to keep our eyes open." Professor Cricket said. Hulda picked up Goldilocks.

"See you soon professor." Hulda said and left. Professor Cricket turned back to his computer and filled in some reports. From the corner of the room Puss in Boots it seemed that Puss was watching the whole time. He stood up and left the room quickly.

* * *

So that is it. More characters will be introduced along the way, and maybe you know them and maybe not but know that everyone has their own special ability too.


	2. In Your Head

Here is the second chapter. Hopefully you will also recognize these characters.

Capter 2; In Your head

* * *

Somewhere in the base level where the inmates reside there also was a room that had a young girl in it. She only seemed to be at the age of 11, making her one of the youngest patients. She has long blonde thick hair which she ties in a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and Mary Jane shoes, this girl was known as Alice Liddell.

She was lying on her bed but wasn't asleep, which was weird since she had big bags under her eyes, though she kept her eyes wide open. She stared at the ceiling, trying to think about nothing. Alice never closed her eyes for a long time, and avoided sleeping. Why? No one really knows.

"You should get some sleep dear." a voice said out of the room. Alice sat straight up in her bed and saw the Mad Hatter standing in the corner of her room. Alice rubbed her eyes and the Mad Hatter was gone. She quickly stood up and went to the mirror in her room where she started to brush her hair. In the reflection of the mirror she luckily didn't see any people. Alice laid her brush down and stared at the mirror, her finger slowly reached out for the mirror, and almost reached the glass of the mirror.

"You sure?" the voice startled Alice who immediately turned around. "You really want to go there?" the Mad Hatter said. As Alice remembered he wore a big green hat with a card saying 10/6 on it, a green jacket, a black shirt with a ribbon and trousers. His gray hair could be seen underneath his hat.

"Why are you still here? I want you out of my mind, all of you!" Alice said angry. She blinked with her eyes and the Mad Hatter was gone. Someone knocked on the door of Alice's room and the sound startled her but realized it was only the door.

"Come in." Alice said in response to the knocking. Humpty Dumpty opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"So child, how are you doing today?" Humpty asked and sat down on Alice's bed.

"I've been doing… well." she answered.

"Did you see anything today already or…"

"Unfortunately I already saw someone today. And he also spoke to me, I could see him very clear. He was in the room."

"Can you tell me who it was?" Humpty asked concerned.

"Mad Hatter." Alice said abruptly.

Humpty sighed. "You want to go along to the cafeteria with me?" Humpty asked and stood up. He held his hand out to Alice to take her with him.

"I will come soon, you go ahead already." Alice said.

"Just alert the security to unlock your door so you can go to the cafeteria when you're ready, okay? I will say that you can walk alone." Humpty smiled and left the room. After a minute or two Alice stood up and asked the security if she could go to the cafeteria. Alice left her room and walked through the corridors of the inmate wards. Suddenly she saw something hopping away behind the corner.

"You don't say…" Alice mumbled and followed the thing. She turned around the corner and saw a white rabbit wearing an uniform holding a big clock in his paws. He hopped further and Alice chased it, she followed him for a few meters but then lost him when she entered the cafeteria.

"Alice!" Humpty Dumpty waved with his arm and motioned Alice to sit next to him.

"Humpty, I have a question." Alice asked after she sat down on her chair, while Humpty was drinking a fresh glass of milk.

"What is it my dear?" Humpty smiled after he put his glass with milk back on the table. "You didn't see anyone again, did you?"

"Well, yes. But that aside, why do I have the luxury to walk alone and to have a better chamber than other patients?"

"Wait, you saw someone again? Was it the Mad Hatter again?"

"Can't you answer my question first?" Alice asked.

"I will tell you when you answer my question first, I promise." Alice looked slightly annoyed but obeyed him.

"It was the White Rabbit, he hopped away from me but I lost track of him during my chase."

"You followed him!?" Humpty asked surprised.

"You would answer my question first, you promised."

"Okay then." Humpty sighed. "The reason behind it is because you are my favorite." Alice looked confused, but didn't want to continue about it. "And now my second question, why did you chase him?"

"Be-Because… I… I actually don't really know. I was wondering if he was real or not. Lately all the persons I see, seem to be real."

"What do you mean?"

"All the people I've met in my dream seem to become real persons. They try to interact with me... I don't like it, but on the other hand I want to speak with them again too."

"Alice, stop saying such nonsense, there is no way they are real. It's all in your head." Humpty tried to comfort her.

"I guess." Alice sighed.

"I think I'm going back to my office, still have to do a lot of paperwork. I advise you to go back to your chamber too." Humpty said as he took a last gulp from his milk and left the cafeteria. Alice followed his instructions and went back to her room.

Humpty Dumpty was walking in a high pace through the corridors of the Control Tower until he arrived at the elevator. He took it to the ninth floor and entered his office. There he sat down in his round chair and then stood up again, anger appeared on his face.

"No! I must stop this, those people have to stay where they belong, in Alice's mind." Humpty almost boiled from anger, he slammed his hand on the table. "Rumplestiltskin!" Humpy shouted and after a brief moment the little man arrived.

"Problem, Mr. President? Is there something wrong with a resident?" he asked. Humpty took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He afterwards gave it to Rumplestiltskin. "Be sure Dr. Know-All gets this letter, it's very important."

"Will be done sir." Rumple ran out of the room. Humpty calmed down a bit and sat back in his chair.

"Calm down Humpty, it will be alright."

* * *

Red Riding Hood was walking along with two security guards and Iggy through the corridors of Wing B, where the solitary confinements were located.

"Where am I going?" Red asked Iggy. She and Iggy had been very close, since they both felt a connection with each other, Iggy knew about Red's encounter with the Big Bad Wolf and thought it might be because of that. Iggy however survived along with his brothers and decided to help others in the institute.

"I'm afraid you have to go into a solitary confinement. After your last session Professor Cricket recommended that you had to stay in this room for a while." Iggy said and saw the sad face of Red.

"But look on the bright side. You don't have to wear a straitjacket and you don't have to do a session for a little while." Iggy tried to cheer her up, Red only smiled but quickly her face became emotionless again.

The security placed Red in her new room and Iggy stayed there with her for a little while. After they talked for some time, Iggy left and passed the chamber of another patient, Tom Thumb. Tom had been here for some time. Upon his apprehension by the faculty of Ever After, he was subject to various experiments to determine the nature of his bizarre connection with his shoes. Tom claims that his boots berated him and told him to do things sparked interest in the higher tiers of the faculty. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to remove them from his feet, figure out where in the world Tom's real feet went, and never determined whether or not the boots were sentient.

Tom was locked away in a solitary confinement and was equipped with a straitjacket. He sat alone in his cell with no one to talk to and nothing to do. He would spent most of his time, actually doing nothing.

"Geez, there's just nothing to do in this crap hole." Tom complained and scratched his head with his boots.

"How the hell can I break out? I can't use my arms and you two are also useless." Tom said, apparently to his boots. "Yeah I also heard that, but there's no way she can hear me from here." Tom was silent and then sighed. "Okay I will try it."

"Hey! New girl!" Tom shouted as hard as he could. After a few moments of silence Tom laid on the ground. "See, it's useless. She can't hear me." Tom's head leaned against the wall now and then heard a voice.

"Yes I can." a girl's voice said. Tom was surprised someone could hear him and put his ear against the wall.

"You really can hear me?" he asked.

"That's what I just said, dumbass."

"Yeah." Tom was happy to finally being able to speak with someone else. "So what have you done to get in her?" Tom asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

"Cricket put me here to rest for some time. I'm also not wearing a straitjacket like you."

"I see." Tom got bored already from the conversation.

"And what's your deal?" Red asked.

"Well I stole some boots from a giant that became attached to me. They're telling me to do things and of course I obeyed, unconsciously. And because of my bad behavior, killing people and stuff, my parents put me here and for some reason the facility put me in here." Tom said like it was nothing

"Okay, that doesn't seem very traumatizing."

"You've experienced something worse then?"

"I think I did, that must be why my mother has sent me here. I don't remember what happened, I don't even remember what happened the last couple of years." Red said with a bit of sadness in her voice, like she really wanted to know what happened.

"Ow…" Tom could only say, he then heard some footsteps in the hallway and knew exactly who it was.

"Good midday Tom, who's your new friend." a deep voice asked.

"Hello Gijs. This is…" Tom stopped because he hadn't asked her name yet.

"Call me Red." she said.

"Well, hello then Red. My name is Hollow Bulging Gijs, but people just call me Gijs. I'm a janitor of the B Wing." he introduced himself.

"But I think you two should keep it some more down. Your voices can be heard through the hallways." Gijs said.

"Okay, I was just planning to take a long nap." Tom yawned.

"I guess I also will take a nap. It's not like I have anything else to do." Red said, she laid down on her bed and fell in sleep. Tom laid down on the soft floor and did the same. Gijs continued mopping the hallways.

* * *

===Patient Confidential Incident Form===

**Therapist**: Professor Jiminy Cricket

**Patient**: Alice Liddell

**ID**: Wing A – Cell 103

**Date and Time**: 31/25/203 12:25 – 12:45

**Incident**: During my session with Alice I noticed she was drifting off and would be focused on a whole other thing. I asked Alice why she wouldn't go to sleep but got a really vague answer. All of Alice's answers were vague, since she said it like it was some kind of riddle. What I finally managed to get out of her was why she was constantly drifting away, she said because of the people in the room. This answer shocked me and I asked who they were. I got the answer that they were residents of Wonderland. I imagined that she must have her own imaginary world. I had no further questions and brought her back to her room. She didn't come out of her room the rest of the day.

**Analyses**: I conclude that Alice must have been experiencing bad nightmares, which caused that she wouldn't go to sleep anymore. What this 'Wonderland' exactly is, is unknown to me but it might be her own imaginary world.

**Precautions**: None to date.

_-pr. J. Cricket_

Humpty sighed and put the incident form back into his drawer. He took his hand out of the drawer and held a picture of Alice standing in a grass field with an egg in her hands. Humpty Dumpty put his arms on the table and supported his head as he looked down on his desk to the picture.

* * *

Alice was brushing her hair while looking into the mirror. Luckily she didn't see anything in the reflection and also didn't hear any voices. After she brushed her hair for some time she put the brush down and sat on her bed.

"I'm actually getting very… sleepy." Alice thought and blinked slowly.

"C'mon little girl. You know you want it, just go to sleep." a woman voice said. Alice eyes widened again and she looked forwards but saw no one. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder which startled her.

"It's okay." the woman said, Alice looked behind her and saw an elder lady. She wore a veil covering her hair and most of her head, her dress is a pale with a pink design by her waist, a pink corset top around her chest, and the dress is down to her ankles. Her nose is pointed and her eyes are covered by blue eye shadow.

"Duchess…" Alice blinked again but she didn't disappeared.

"Don't freak out my dear. I mean you no harm, relax." Duchess comforted her.

"What are you going to do to me? I don't want to go back, I want to stay here."

"You still don't understand, do you?"

"Just go away!" Alice shouted. After finishing her sentence she looked around and didn't see the Duchess anymore.

"I think that I'm close to really going insane." Alice said and walked circles through her room. "First I saw the Mad Hatter followed by the White Rabbit and now The Duchess appeared, who is coming next?" Alice eyes widened even more. "What if the Red Queen comes… No, stay positive, just relax and don't fall asleep." Alice told herself. She laid down on her bed and stared to the ceiling again.

At the same time Iggy was walking through the corridors along with Rumplestiltskin. They passed the room of Alice and Rumple stood still.

"What a beautiful girl, isn't she?" Rumple said with a smile on his face, as he looked to the young girl.

"Rumple, you shouldn't get a crush on a patient." Iggy advised.

"She reminds me of someone, a girl that needed my help a long time ago. I helped her to get her baby, to have my own princess, but I failed." Rumple sounded sad at the end of his sentence.

"Please Rumple, don't bring any memories back. I also don't talk about my past either." Iggy said. "Now, let's continue. We have to bring medicine to the patients, else Dr. Know-All will get angry at us again."

"That's true." Rumple said and followed Iggy.

* * *

"Tom wake up… wake up Tom." Gijs woke Tom up after his long nap and entered the cell of Tom. "Dinner is ready, can I come in."

"What kind of stew have they come up with today?" Tom asked and chuckled a bit.

"Well, it's actually very good today. Spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce, I've already ate five plates of those." Gijs laughed.

"Your diet won't work if you keep eating everything like it's nothing."

"Ha, I know I won't become thinner but I can prevent myself from becoming fatter."

"Yeah. Well, give me that plate!" Tom said and grabbed the plate with his feet.

"Good luck with it. I think the girl next to you must be hungry too." Gijs said and closed the door behind him as he left.

Tom ate his plate and actually liked it for once. Mostly the meals tasted very awful and sometimes you could not even make out what it was. Occasionally a good meal would come by and that always pleased Tom. Tom finished his dinner and shoved the plate away with his feet. Suddenly his boot bit in the plate and faced Tom.

"How the hell can I break out with only a plastic plate?" Tom said angrily.

"That's impossible, and besides, maybe I want to stay here."

"I'm not staying here forever, you think these people would do that. They only are trying to help me get you off my feet."

"Yeah right. Maybe you just should stop talking and let me make my own decisions. It's better for both of us."

Tom stood up and kicked against the wall in an attempt to hurt his shoes, but it didn't seem to work.

"Forget it." Tom plumped down on the floor and continued his nap.

…

"You'll never get rid of me."

* * *

That was it, expect the next chapter soon.


	3. Royal Dinner

Yeah I know, it's been a long time since I posted a chapter. But here is the next chapter of Ever After, more coming soon.

* * *

Ch 3, Royal Dinner

Footsteps could be heard as Rumplestiltskin walked through the corridors of Wing A. He was carrying a big bag that had greasy liquid dripping from the bottom of the bag on the floor. He eventually stopped in front of a cell and put the bag down on the ground and regained his breath.

He stood in front of a metal door that had a small sliding hatch. Rumplestiltskin opened it and looked inside where he saw a girl sitting on her bed. She had bleached hair in two pigtails with two yellow, candy-like bows on it and onix colored eyes. She wore a white lederhosen costume with green lines and two yellow cloths, and her belly was exposed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gretel." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Morning Rumpled skin." Gretel said.

"It's feeding time again."

"Do you have some real meat today? You know sweet, juicy, soft meat."

"Yes… but it's from a cow."

"You always disappoint me, Rumple." Gretel said with a grumpy face. "If I keep getting that animal flesh, I might go insane and eat you, no matter how disgusting you are." she said with a small grin on her face.

"Well, you have to live with it. You're lucky we don't serve you tofu, that would really kill you." Rumple chuckled.

"You're not funny."

"Sorry, here you have your meat!" Rumple opened a panel in the door and shove the bag through it and quickly closed it again.

"I suppose it is better than nothing." Gretel said and started to eat the eyeball of the slaughtered cow. Rumplestiltskin walked away again.

Meanwhile in a cell, that was a block away from Gretel's, was a young boy. Like Gretel he wore lederhosen uniform only for males. His shirt was white while his lederhosen were green. He had silver hair and blue eyes and wore long brown stockings. He goes under the name of Hansel.

Hansel was just sitting on his bed and was silently mumbling a little song. Suddenly the door of his chamber opened and he saw Dr. Know-All standing in front of him along with some other guards.

"Are you ready for your next session, Mr. Hansel?" Dr. Know-All asked to the boy.

"I'm not really in the mood." Hansel mumbled very silent, which sounded if something horrible would happen. Although he already knew something terrible was going to happen.

"C'mon little guy." Dr. Know-All walked towards him and sat down next to him. "What if I'll walk along with you to the lock? Then we don't have to put you to sleep." He requested.

"Uhm…" Hansel didn't really know what to say. "I suppose that is possible, it's different than usual so…" Hansel said still mumbling like he did before.

"That's great!" Dr. Know-All smiled and tugged his big ears. He stood up and was shortly followed by Hansel. "But when we are picking up your sister, she does have to be put to sleep."

"I understand. My sister can be a bit… unpredictable."

"Weird isn't it? How twins can differ so much from each other."

"We also aren't identical twins, that's probably the cause of that."

"Yeah, I mean your sister is so much taller than you are and also has bleached hair instead of silver, like yours. And don't let me begin about the difference between your personalities." Dr. Know-All laughed as they walked through the corridors of the room.

Before they had left the chamber of Hansel, the soldiers attached a chain to his handcuffs, in case if he tried to flee.

"Why do we always have to wears the handcuffs but not always the chains, doctor?" Hansel asked.

"That makes it easier for us. If we wouldn't do that patients could escape much sooner. Some patients would do that, for example; we once had a patient who constantly would run away because the handcuffs didn't fit. We weren't able to catch him, and he probably left the island and went back to Grimmoire." Dr. Know-All told.

"Is that even possible, escaping from the island?!" Hansel asked now with much more interest than a few seconds ago.

"He did. But I don't think anyone will ever be able to do that again. He also was a Gingerbread Man, they are hard to catch."

Hansel looked a bit disappointed but they continued the conversation.

"So these handcuffs, is it possible to ever get them off?"

"Nope my boy. Only one person is able to do that, but she rarely comes to the island. Mostly she only comes to visit a dear patient of her."

"Who?"

"You don't know her, she resides in… another wing." Dr. Know-All told as they arrived at the cell of Gretel again. "You know the drill guys." Dr. Know-All said as one of the soldiers sprayed some gas into her chamber through the slide hatch, and went inside to get her.

* * *

Somewhere in the mental institute was also a block where light traumatized persons would reside. One of this persons was a royalty, going under the name of Prince Charming. A man with a long back story, never to be really traumatized but he did fell into a deep depression, and hasn't come out of it since. Although he did seem to make progress when a new employee started to work at the institute.

Prince Charming was sitting in his chamber. Like most chambers in his block it was decorated with furniture and had actually a good look. Unlike the chambers of patients with a more worse disorder.

"It's almost three o'clock, she should be here soon." Prince Charming said as he was watching the clock that was hanging on the wall. As a few minutes passed a young woman approached the chamber of Prince Charming.

The woman has brown hair which she lets down, but ties it back with a blue bow that matches her dress. She wears a white shirt, a white apron and black shoes. She always walked around with a kind smile. On the car she was controlling there were several medicines and a book of herself.

"Hello Charming." she said as she entered the cell of Prince Charming.

"Hello Beauty, you look beautiful today, just like always." Charming said to her.

"Oh, you flatter me. I just wear the same clothes as I always do." Beauty giggled.

"I see you have started reading a new book." Charming said and looked on the book lying on the cart.

"Yeah. I started reading it yesterday, and I like it so far."

"What is it about?"

"The story revolves around two siblings, the girl is sick so her brother goes on a quest to find a cure for it."

"That sounds like a good book indeed."

"But here's your medicine." Beauty picked up a pink bottle with an upside-down hear on it and handed it over to the prince. "I have a busy day today, so I should be going. If I have any time left I will visit you again, good?" Beauty asked.

"Great. Hopefully I will see you again later." Charming said as Beauty left the chamber. She waved and continued with her daily routine.

"She is so great." Charming said to himself. "If I just had the courage to ask her out for a date, or something like that. Or will it end up bad like all the other relations I had?" Charming sighed and looked to the ground.

* * *

Hansel and Dr. Know-All were standing inside of an elevator along with two other soldiers who were carrying Gretel in their arms.

"Are we almost there yet?" Hansel asked.

"Almost, just be a little more patient." Dr. Know-All smiled. The door of the elevator opened and they walked through a hallway where it was really dark. At the end of the hallway was a metal door.

"Is that the door we always get put in?" Hansel asked.

"Yes." Dr. Know-All stood still in front of the door and opened it with a rusty key. The door opened and made an annoying squeaky noise that would hurt the ears of a normal person. Hansel entered the room where he saw a big round door, the locker.

"What is going to happen now?" Hansel asked and looked around and saw a flamethrower and several other weapons hanging on the wall.

"You're going to sleep." Dr. Know-All smiled as some gas was sprayed in his face. He quickly blacked out and fell on the ground next to his sister.

After some time they woke up, now in some sort of trans. Hansel grabbed the flamethrower that was hanging on the wall and used it on the locker that melted down into a hot liquid. Hansel and Gretel walked out of the lock and saw the many soldiers and battle-nurses surrounding them. Hansel just stared into the distance when suddenly Gretel jumped out.

"I've been waiting for so long now, finally I can eat!" Gretel drooled and stormed at the army while Hansel followed her in a slow pace.

Gretel jumped on the men and women who were in front of her and ate the flesh from their bodies. There were many screams of everyone who greatly suffered from being eaten by the girl. Hansel on the other hand just blasted fire with the flamethrower and burnt all the people in his surroundings.

Meanwhile Dr. Know-All was watching the twins while they murdered all the people of his army. "That Gretel is a real killer, it will be hard to restore some of these soldiers. Maybe I even have to use plastic to fix them. That actually might be pretty funny." Dr. Know-All thought with the screaming people on the background.

While Hansel was burning all the people in his way, he suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"I-I am burning these people alive." Hansel thought but kept burning them, and seemed to enjoy it, just like Gretel did.

"Maybe I can escape, I have the flamethrower so why can't I just break out of here?" Hansel spun around and burnt everyone surrounding him. He then walked in a straight line towards the platform where Dr. Know-All was standing on to exit through the door behind him. Hansel made his way through the people and blasted himself upwards and was ready to attack Dr. Know-All.

Peter Pan then flew against him and held the flamethrower down to the ground and held his dagger against Hansel's throat.

"Hansel, what were you thinking?" Dr. Know-All asked.

Hansel didn't answer.

"Peter put away the dagger, but be sure he can't use his flame thrower." Dr. Know-All said and Peter obeyed him.

"What you just did could be very useful for us, but we have to keep an eye out for you." the doctor looked to Peter. "Knock him out." he said.

Peter poked with the back of his dagger on his shoulder which paralyzed him.

"Now that you're busy, also knock out that girl. She has eaten already too much today."

Peter nodded and flew towards Gretel and picked her up and paralyzed her too.

"I will bring them to their cells, okay?" Peter asked.

"Thank you." Peter flew away while Dr. Know-All decided to head towards Professor Cricket.

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock and Prince Charming was sitting in his cell doing something on his looks. Since he came to Ever After his looks didn't get better on it. He was lucky because his beard didn't grow so fast so he only has stubbles. His hair has lost its pep and a bang hanged between his eyes.

Suddenly Beauty approached him and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Charming said.

"Hello." Beauty greeted him.

"Beauty! You came, so you finished your work earlier?"

"Luckily yes. But since I don't want to go to my apartment yet, maybe we should sit down at a table in the cafeteria." Beauty said.

"That would be great, but I first have to get permission from the faculty."

"Don't worry, I already took care of that. Let's go." Beauty held his hand and the two walked to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table close to the window and began to talk about how they were doing when Beauty asked something very serious.

"I have been wondering this for quite some time." Beauty began.

"What?" Charming asked surprised.

"How did it actually happen that someone like you, you know a royalty, ended up here in the mental institute?"

"I thought you would ask that." Charming paused for a moment but continued. "Once I was a very wealthy royalty who could get everything he wanted. But I also was seeking for love. I dated a beautiful woman for a while. She had pure white skin, ash black hair and red lips. Her name was Snow White. But after we had dated for some time she went into a coma. Seven dwarfs said her spell could be broken by a true loves kiss, so I tried. But she didn't wake up."

"That is really sad." Beauty said.

"My next relationship was with a woman named Cinderella. I met her at a ball my father organized for me to get a girlfriend. The woman was so beautiful but around midnight she fled and only left a glass slipper behind. I went on a search for her and eventually found a cabin where two sisters lived with their mother and stepsister. I let them try on the slippers but they desperately cut off pieces from their feet to fit inside of the slipper. Then I saw the one who looked like the woman I met on the ball and her slipper fit. I married her but after some time she played tricks and I ended up on the street and she got all my money."

"What a bitch, if I may say that."

"Yeah. But then came my last girlfriend. She was very beautiful. Long brown hair and she mostly wore a green dress. She was always very calm and kind, and I wanted this relationship to work so I didn't do anything stupid. But unlike me she fell into a deep slumber along with the whole castle that is still hidden behind the many thorns. Unreachable for a normal human. I desperately wandered from town to town until I ended up here in Grimmoire. I tried to get into a relationship with some woman but I apparently wasn't attractive anymore, not in looks nor personality. I looked like a zombie. I was so depressed that I was taken to this place."

"Sorry, I didn't know you went through so much pain."

"Don't apologize. Although my name is Charming, I'm not charming at all. Unlike your name, your name really fits you. I'm just a beast."

"That's not true. You have recovered so much if I hear your stories. In the condition you are now, you could easily go back to Grimmoire and try to find happiness there. On this moment I just want to give you some pills and sent you to Grimmoire." Beauty said.

"It's no use. I think there's someone who causes all my relations to end up badly. It's either that they die or my situation gets worse. Someone evil is behind all this, I just know it." Charming said.

"Calm down Charming. Why don't you go back to your cell, then I will have a word with the staff, okay."

"You would do something like that for me?" Charming asked.

"Of course, I will escort you back to your cell, let's go." Beauty and Charming stood up and headed back to Charming's cell.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Control Tower there was a meeting of the staff. Dr. Know-All, Nurse Hulda, Professor Cricket and Humpty Dumpty were there. But there was also a noble from Grimmoire present with them, Grimhilde. She was a woman wearing a black dress only nobles could afford, she also was a noble in Grimmoire.

"Hello everybody. As you can see we have a guest here today. Miss Grimhilde, the richest noble from Grimmoire." Humpty Dumpty said who sat in his round chair. "I want to give the word to Dr. Know-All, he has some important news to tell."

Dr. Know-All stepped forwards and faced his colleagues. "As we all know the patients are suddenly making much more progress. Miss Goldilocks seems to almost have control over her powers, as does Red Riding Hood but there is someone who already has full control over his powers." he said as the others were paying much interest.

"This person is Hansel. During his session along with his sister, Gretel, he suddenly could control what he was doing and wanted to make an escape. Luckily Peter Pan was there to prevent this, but it does mean we have to be more careful. Our army is on the risk."

"And what do you suppose we must do, doctor?" Mother Hulda asked.

"Good question. My answer is to speed up the progress, if we just train some more they will be able to remember their past and control their powers."

"But if we do that we put all the patients under high pressure!" Professor Cricket immediately commented.

"Don't worry. Red and Goldi are close of controlling their powers. Gretel also seems to be useable already. We almost figured out what Tom's boots can do and Ali…"

"Alice isn't going to join the army." Humpy interrupted.

"Why not, she has so much potential."

"She isn't ready. Her Wonderland is started to open, if that happens worse things can happen."

"Why is it that makes you so attached to Alice?" Hulda asked while Cricket was nodding in agreement.

"She is very precious to me. If she dies, terrible things might happen." Humpty said.

"But doctor." Miss Grimhilde asked the attention. "I've heard that there are at least 4-5 more patients who could be useful to you." she said with a sinister voice.

"Ah you're talking about those people. Two of them don't need sessions, they are battle prepared. But I must say that the others need some more training too."

After Dr. Know-All finished that sentence someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Humpty said. Beauty stepped inside the room and saw how crowded it was. She saw a woman she never had seen before, Miss Grimhilde. "What is it Beauty?" Humpty asked.

"I want to talk about the release of one of the patients."

"And who might that be?"

"Prince Charming." Beauty swallowed. "He has been here for some time and he recovered really good. He would do no harm to anyone in town, and you can give him some medicines with him, just in case." Beauty said.

"Prince Charming, huh?" Miss Grimhilde said. "Well, Mr. president. I guess you have another soldier for in your army."

"There is no way someo… I mean that Prince Charming is leaving this island. He is not healed yet, he's still insane." Humpty said.

"But…" Beauty said.

"No buts. He's staying here, and that is final." Humpty said. Beauty looked disappointed and she fisted her hands.

"Come on Beauty, I will walk you back. I'm done listening to these people anyway." Mother Hulda said and left the room along with Beauty. A tear crawled over the face of Beauty as they left but was not seen by anyone.

"I didn't know that Prince Charming was in here too." Mrs. Grimhilde said.

"He's been here for, let's see…" Humpty wanted to grab his files.

"He's been here for two months now." Professor Cricket said so Humpty wouldn't have to search for the files.

"Funny that he ends up in the same mental institute where my dear princess is now too." Grimhilde said.

"Mrs. Grimhilde." Dr. Know-All said to get her attention. "If you want to visit your 'princess' you must better hurry up. It's already late and were going to lock the Control Tower soon."

"Yes, sorry. I will visit her right away. Don't worry I will find my way out." Mrs. Grimhilde left the room but it could be seen she was taking the elevator to the highest level of the tower.

"Let's begin closing everything. It was a though day for everyone again." Humpty said as his colleagues left his office.

* * *

That's the third chapter, the ending of the Asylum story is near. Be sure to check out the next chapter!


	4. Rhyming Melody

See the fourth chapter is already up. The last main characters will be introduced in this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Red like roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest."

"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."

"Black the beast, descends from shadows."

"Yellow beauty burns gold."

A girl was sitting in the corner of her chamber mumbled the rhyme and then continued humming a tune. She was wearing a pink ripped dress with four pink buttons to hold it together. She had a big red bow on her chest that was attached to the summer-hat that she was wearing . She purple eyes and purple hair. She also wears big pumps with a spider and a bow on each one.

"Three of them already have fallen into a state of insane."

"But that is not them to blame."

"Fate has chosen that she shall save us."

"Hopefully she shall realize when that time is."

"Talking in rhyme again my sweet Muffet?" a big spider appeared in the upper corner above Miss Muffet.

"A it is only thy, I was afraid I would be one of them, almost as insane as me, employees." Miss Muffet said. "I was only thinking about the prophecy, about one of them hero's that shall save us from this house of insane."

"Ah I see." the spider shrunk and crawled underneath her hat. "Who actually are these hero's, that will save us?"

"I just told thy in the poem you listened to, or am I wrong?"

"I understood something about Red, White, Black and Yellow. But I have no idea who they are."

"Do not worry my little insect. Soon you will see who shall come to free you and me."

"That's another thing, I still don't get why you are in here?"

"Because of thy…"

"Me!? I'm not even here, remember. I'm just an imagination of your mind." the spider laughed. "Strange though, to have your greatest fear appear in your imagination." the spider paused. "Are you scared of me right now?"

"To be honest, I am very frightened. But I must not show the fear I now have inside of me, it could be my end. The crazy doctor already had tested me on my insanity. I want to control the power inside of me, my insanity. But that will not be possible with thy around me the whole time."

"Again, I'm not here."

"But one must know that I indeed feel you, smell you and definitely hear thou voice. But yet, I cannot seem to see you." Miss Muffet said still sitting on the ground. "What might thy actually be?"

"Your greatest fear." the spider said.

* * *

Iggy was hopping through the corridors with a bunch of crèmes in his arms. He was wearing a yellow Bio-Hazard suit. He ran towards a cell somewhere apart from the other cells, and that was for a special reason. The patients who were inside there were taken to the mental institute, not because of a traumatization, but because they are the Black Death.

"Girls… can I come in?" Iggy asked while he heavily breathed through his Bio-Hazard suit.

"I guess it is alright." a girl's voice said out of the room.

Iggy went inside and saw two girls in the middle of the room. He immediately closed the door again and approached the two girls. One was sitting on the ground and the other one was doing her hair with the big ugly plague things that are her hands.

It still is a disgusting sight to see. The names of the twin sisters are Rosie and Posie. Rosie is the girl with the pink pigtails, completely black eyes and the big R on her nurse uniform. She has a bandage around her head with visible blood on it, she also had bandage wrapped around parts of her left leg, the upper part of her pigtails and her arms and some on her hands but they mostly just hang there because the big claws can't be wrapped.

Her sister Posie looked much different, although they were twin sisters. Posie has long purple hair and apparently no eyes, at least one is gone and the other one is covered with an eye patch that has a plus on it. Like her sister she does wear a nurse uniform and has a big P on her chest. She also has bandage around her head and wrapped around her right leg and arm. The other arm of Posie is gone, it fell off during her stay in Ever After. And also, just like her sister, she had big disease filled claws.

"It's time to crème you two again." Iggy said and dropped the bottles on the ground that was filled with ash.

"Already!? The time goes really fast, that already a week has passed." Rosie said cheerful. Posie just sat on the ground and watched her feet.

"Well you know what they say…" Iggy said.

"…No, I actually don't know. What do they say?" Rosie asked.

"T-that you, uh, the longer you stay the f-faster goes the time."

"How long has it been since we arrived here?"

"Wow, already a very long time. It's now 1992, so it already has been…" Iggy was counting with his fingers and thinking in his head. "…it already has been 11 years since you arrived in here. You two became patients in 1981."

"That is really long. When do you think we can leave?"

"Uhm… that's not up to me. As I see it now you two still are in a bad condition. You suffer from the Bubonic, Septicemic, and Pneumonic Plague, also known as the Black Death. It will be very difficult for you two to heal."

"That's too bad." Rosie said and then looked down at Posie. "We will eventually make it out of here, so don't worry sis."

"Okay." Posie said.

"Shall we start then?" Iggy requested and Rosie nodded. Iggy grabbed the crèmes and smeared it all over the hands of Rosie and afterwards on the hand of Posie. A few minutes passed and all the crèmes were empty.

"So it looks like my job is done here."

"See you next week Iggy!" Rosie shouted as Iggy quickly left the room, but he waved back at the waving Rosie through the window.

* * *

On a whole other section of the asylum there was a man wearing a red tunic, a black hat and a red cape. He looked out of the window of his cell and saw the passing patients, employees and visitors. It was all so boring. Occasionally a noble family would pass with a young child, that was the only exciting thing for him to see. Rarely they would come to him and look into his chamber, but for some reason the parents took the kids immediately away.

Actually he knew the reason. Next to every patients window is a small sign saying their name and with kind of disease they have. That is useful for both the employees and the visitors. But unfortunately his sign said he was a pedophile.

Suddenly he saw Dr. Know-All walking by along with Peter Pan and a new patient. Fascinating. Rarely these kind of patients would be taken in care, he was an animal. The patient was a sheep, a very young sheep. The sheep had dirty fur, with some bald spots because of stress and big blank eyes. Piep Piper tried to listen to the conversation between Doctor Know-All and Peter Pan, luckily he could hear them.

"That's great to hear. But, who is this little fella?" Peter asked.

"This is Seven." Dr. Know-All answered.

"So, and what happened to him? Or aren't you going to tell me that." Peter said mockingly.

"Hehe, don't act so weird. You know I love to tell about my patients."

"I know." Peter and Dr. Know-All both chuckled.

"This sheep is another victim of the Big Bad Wolf. "

"Wow, another one. That's the third one already in this place."

"Don't count Iggy, Peter. He has recovered a long time ago."

"Sorry. But what happened?"

"Seven once lived in a big family consisting out of him and six other sheep, with him being the youngest of them all. They lived with their mother, because their father was murdered by the Big Bad Wolf, but they had to get some money so their mother would work sometimes at Mary. One day she left for work and the Big Bad Wolf appeared and the sheep let them in, after he tricked them to do so. The wolf began slaughtering and consuming every sheep in the room, except for Seven who had hid himself in the clock. After all his siblings were consumed the wolf left but it traumatized Seven. His mother sent him to us in response." Dr. Know-All explained.

"Ah, I see. Seems that wolf never can fill his hunger." Peter chuckled.

"Don't joke about the wolf. He can even get you if he wants." Dr. Know-All opened the chamber of Seven's cell and sent him into it. Afterwards the two left.

* * *

"Will you bring this basket with bread and wine to grandmother? She has fallen ill, and she probably would also like to see you again." a woman said and handed a basket filled with bread, wine and some apples to Red.

"Of course mother." Red answered.

"And remember sweetie, don't go off the path. There are dangerous things in the forest. Remember what happened to those pigs a while ago?" she warned her.

"Yes mom, I will go over the path to grandmother's cottage."

"Also put on your hood, it's pretty cold outside."

"Yeah mom." Red grabbed her jacket and put her hood on. She left the house and waved to her mother.

"Be careful" her mother shouted as Red left into the forest.

"Be careful… careful. Don't go off the path…"

Red suddenly woke up and sat straight up in her cell. She looked around and saw the soft white walls, she felt her head and sighed.

"It was just a dream." Red shoved to the wall and put laid her head against it.

"Tom, are you awake?" she asked. It was silent for some time and then heard some yawning on the other side.

"What's up Red?" Tom said still sleepy.

"I just had… a weird… dream."

"What was is about?"

"My mother. She told me to go to my ill grandmother to bring her some food."

"Is that what happened in the beginning of that day?"

"I really don't know, I can't seem to remember anything. This is the only thing what I still can remember, it's unknown what happened further to me."

"That's too bad." Tom said. "But I think I'm going back to sleep, else you know who is going to speak to me again."

"Whatever." Red said as Tom went back to sleep. Red sighed and then walked a bit around in her room and then plunged down on the ground.

* * *

In the meantime it was very busy in the cafeteria. Alice was sitting at a table alone, unlike other times she came to the cafeteria by herself, although controlled by security. Most of the times she was here with Humpty Dumpty, but he was too busy to spend time with her at this moment. Alice looked around and saw many other patients sitting.

She saw youngsters but also adults. She was actually very bored but also wasn't in the mood to return back to her room. She looked out of the window and saw some younger patients play outside. They were playing basketball, although they didn't seem to be very good at it, as the ball was constantly rolling away.

She looked back when she suddenly saw two identical chubby boys sitting in front of her. They were wearing a striped shirt, suspenders attached to their pants. They both were bald but were wearing a cap to hide this. Alice startled when she saw the two.

"Don't be so startled Alice…" the one said.

"…We aren't here to hurt you." the other said.

"Tweedledee? Tweedledum? What are you two doing here?" Alice asked the two still shocked, but no one seemed to notice her talking to them.

"We only are here…"

"…to play." the twins finished each other's sentences.

"No, you're not here to play! You are here to torture me, go away!" Alice shouted and looked around and saw a few people staring at her. Alice then looked back to the two but they were gone. Alice sighed and stood up. She wanted to go back to her room when she suddenly was stopped by Peter Pan.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" he asked.

"Back to my room. If you mind stepping out of the way." Alice answered.

"That's okay, but I first want to ask a question." Peter said and Alice nodded and stood with her arms crossed. "Who was the one you were talking to just now?"

"I-I was talking to no one."

"Why were you shouting through the cafeteria, telling him to go away?"

"It was just an imagination of my own mind." Alice wanted to walk away but her arm was grabbed by Peter.

"Alice, I just want to say this. You were not the only one who saw them." Peter said and let her arm go. Alice looked back to Peter and quickly walked away.

* * *

===Notable Patients Form===

_Red Riding Hood Recovery: 40%_

_Goldilocks Recovery: 59%_

_Alice Liddell Recovery: 22%_

_Tom Thumb Recovery: 45%_

_Hansel Recovery: 74%_

_Gretel Recovery: 65%_

_Pied Piper Recovery: 51%_

_Little Miss Muffet Recovery: 63%_

_Prince Charming Recovery: 88%_

_Seven Recovery: 10%_

_Rosie Recovery: Unknown_

_Posie Recovery: Unknown_

_-pr. J. Cricket_

Doctor Know-All laid down the form and sighed as he slammed the forms on the desk of Humpty Dumpty.

"Some of them are far away from recovered. But some of them do seem to control their powers already." Doctor Know-All said.

"I see." Humpty Dumpty said as he quickly scanned the form with a cup of milk in his hands. "But are they ready?"

"Although they are not completely have controlled their powers they can all be used already."

"That's what I love about you. You always are straight to the point." Humpty smiled and took a gulp from his hot milk.

"When were you planning to use them, if I may ask."

"Soon, actually very soon. We just have to wait a few more days to get a reply from Mrs. Grimhilde."

"I see." Dr. Know-All smiled. He turned around and left the office of Humpty's room. He walked towards the elevator and looked at the buttons that showed the levels. He then looked at the button of the tenth level and saw a key was needed to get access to there. He pressed the lowest button and the elevator departed.

* * *

It was deep in the night. The asylum was already locked and there was no way anyone could get inside nor outside. Except if you were an employee that had the keys to every door in the asylum.

Beauty sneaked out of her little cabin that was located in the faculty residence, which was not too far from the asylum. She did it very quietly so that nobody could hear her, seeing that most people were asleep already. She arrived at the door of the asylum which she opened with her special employee key.

Only the staff of the higher tiers and the people who do the medicine and patrols have a key for that. She looked inside through the hallways and saw no one.

"Hopefully this will work." Beauty said and entered the building.

* * *

Well that was the last part of the Asylum, I'll give the title of the next chapter as a present: The Breakout. I probably will upload it next week.


End file.
